


As I Lay sleeping

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco deserves love, Draco is a good guy, Draco is good, F/M, Falling In Love, Isabella is an angel now, Love, Miscarriage, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Today's prompt was Falling asleep together
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	As I Lay sleeping

Mama!" Anders, their five year old son called through the house. Evelyn looked up from her book as Draco and Anders came onto the patio. 

"Daddy took me to see the nifflers and pygmy puffs at Mr. Weasley's joke shop. And George said I was a prankster just like him when he was my age!" Anders spoke excitedly and Evie looked up at her husband, smiling brightly. It had taken a long time and gentle coaxing on Evelyn's part to get Draco to apologise to the Weasley's but he managed. They weren't best of friends but sometimes they were invited round for dinner at The Burrow. 

"Had a good time then, Dear?" She asked. Draco nodded as he approached his wife, cupping her chin as he greeted her with a kiss. 

"Yes, I did actually. George has offered me a part time job. Said he was a bit lonely...since Fred still. It would be nice to have some company", he told her. Evelyn held back laughing. The thought of her stoic husband working at Zonko's joke shop with George Weasley. If she teases him now, he won't do it. 

"Darling I think if you want to work there you should. Might make it a bit easier on him. I know you two haven't really gotten on", she hesitated. Anders climbed into her lap, kissing her cheek before curling against his mother. She wrapped her arms around him before standing up as brought her husband into a kiss. 

"We haven't but maybe this was a way for him to reach out to me and I could use with more laughs lately", he said quietly. Evelyn smiled encouragingly and nodded. 

"Then do it. Don't bring home any pets though", she warned him. Draco laughed pulling his wife and son closer to him. 

"Oh no, not after the kittens incident", he said kissing her forehead. 

"Bangers!" Anders chirped. Evelyn giggled and nodded. 

"How does bangers and mash sound baby?" She cooed to their five year old, rubbing their noses together. Anders squealed loudly and yawned before reaching for his daddy. Draco took him and Evie smiled as their son curled to him. 

"Lay him down for his nap and I'll get started on dinner", she said. Draco nodded and then with another kiss to her cheek he walked out of their room and into their sons bedroom.  
\-------  
Evelyn had dinner cooking and was wondering why it took Draco so long to put Anders to bed. She kept the stove on low to go into their sons bedroom to check on her husband and son. Entering the room, she stopped at the sight. Draco was curled around Anders protecticely, his wand still in his hand while he slept; Anders was clinging to his father's shirt in his little fist. Evelyn smiled and used her wand to capture this moment as a picture. She saved it and then went back to the kitchen finishing dinner and then saving it for later when her boys were ready. Evie sat at the end of the bed and watched her boys sleep, feeling a smile curling at the corner of her mouth.   
\-----  
 _"He's beautiful isn't he?" Evelyn asked looking up at her husband. Draco nodded and climbed into the bed next to his best friend. Draco touched the back of his sons head, smiling down at the life they had created._

_"Do you want to name him?" She offered looking up at him with a smile. Draco looked surprised._

_"You went through everything. All I did was make love to you", he said with a shrug. Evelyn shook her head fondly._

_"You know how hard it was for us to conceive. You grieved too when we lost Isabelle. I think you should name him", she said smoothly. Draco was quiet for a moment before he started talking slowly._

_"I know you know we give our names as their middle names but I would rather him have his own name", he began. Evelyn nodded as she held their son against her chest to feed him. Draco watched, but he was definitely deep in thought._

_"I would like to call him Anders James Malfoy", He said. A nurse walked in and smiled, showing Evelyn the birth certificate. Draco took it and ran his fingers over his name where it was written as father. Draco felt tears picking his eyes and he willed them back. The nurse handed him a pen and he smiled faintly at her. She waited in the corner of the room patiently to give them some space. Draco looked at Evelyn to make sure that she was okay with him really naming their son. Evelyn have him a firm nod and yawned, being tired from giving birth and staying up to see her husband. Draco placed a loving kiss to Evie's forehead._

_"Rest, darling. I'll be here", he promised. Draco hummed to her as he handed the birth certificate to the nurse. His eyes roved down to watch over his wife and son. Draco closed his eyes as the began to fall asleep together._  
\-----  
Evelyn came back to the present and she smiled while Draco began to wake up. 

"Oh, sorry, Darling. I seem to have fallen asleep. Is dinner ready?" He wondered. Anders stirred only slightly before he yawned and woke up, smiling sleepily at his parents. Anders, even at a young age could see how much in love his parents are. 

"Yes, dinner is ready. I made bangers and mash as requested", she murmured. Anders smiled brightly and then he was being picked up by Draco and they walked down the stairs together. Anders was babbling happily while Draco linked their hands together. 


End file.
